1. Field
The following description relates to a multilayered substrate and a method of manufacturing the multilayered substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
When a multilayered substrate is manufactured, a plurality of build-up layers are successively laminated on a core substrate. Accordingly, the number of laminating processes increases in proportion to the number of layers in the multilayered substrate. During these laminating processes, heat is applied to the portions of the multilayered substrate that are already laminated, increasing the possibility that unpredictable deformations may occur in the multilayered substrate. With an increase in the number of layers required to implement the multilayered substrate, the probability of deformation increases, escalating the difficulty of achieving interlayer alignment.
A related art is described in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0066044 (laid open on Jun. 16, 2011).